Making the Choice
by XxFearTheFluffxX
Summary: Sequel to 'Even Against Lord Aizen'. He vowed he'd protect her, even against Aizen. But making the promise and making the choice are two completely different things. UlquiorraxOC


**WARNING: THIS IS A SEQUEL. IF YOU DON'T** **READ THE FIRST ONE YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND IT. LOOK FOR 'EVEN AGAINST LORD AIZEN'. TA! ^_^**

He could still feel it; her heartbeat against his chest that night. He could feel it's warmth and strength flowing fast beneath the covering of her flesh. Could smell the blood pulsing it's way through her veins, so rich and full of life. That was what he had enjoyed most – though he was, as always, adamant about keeping such emotions covered. He had revelled silently in the life emanating from her, content in the knowledge that she was there – living and breathing – with him in a moment he would not trade for any world.

Alive, unlike himself of course. Ulquiorra Schiffer, like all Arrancar – like all _Hollow_ – did not have a beating heart. After all, that was the very definition of 'Hollow' was it not? Those without hearts were labelled hollow and that was, undoubtedly, what he was. His pulse was non-existent, his sense of life well and truly extinguished, perhaps more so than any other Hollow in all Hueco Mundo. And for the longest time he had believed his humanistic _feelings_ to be eclipsed with it. He was, as he often liked to think, _truly_ Hollow; by name and by nature.

Or _was_ he? Recent events had begged this very same question countless times before and always his answer was inconclusive. This, more than anything before, irked him. Ulquiorra was an analyst; he examined all the details and used his findings to come to a rational explanation for any and every problem ever to have faced him. Never had he failed to come to an at least partially correct deduction. But this... _this_ was one dilemma he could not overcome. Certainly not with mind power alone. And the concept of an unanswerable mystery was more than a little disconcerting to him.

If there was any solace to be had, it was in the fact the he knew _exactly_ what the cause of his confusion was and when it had all begun. Somehow, though, knowing only made things worse.

Kaori Otori was the name of his illness, although to call her an _illness_ as such was not totally accurate. She was more like a drug for she didn't make him feel sick in any way, but rather made him feel wondrous. She made his skin tingle wherever their flesh made contact and just the sight of her was enough to set strange sparks off all over his body – some in places he would rather not acknowledge. Her conversation fascinated him regardless of how trivial the topic and when she smiled it felt like the area where his heart used to be would splinter. Every second of every day he longed to be with her, to touch her, to keep her.

But he resisted, for the most part. Ulquiorra had not totally forgotten who he was. _What_ he was. He was the Cuarto Espada, Lord Aizen's right hand. And to those in the world she came from, he was a monster. For him to even _consider_ taking up with a Shinigami made him trash of the lowest form; this he knew and accepted. But that was not what held him back and kept him from her – his pride forbade him from acting on such a pathetic excuse. It was something quite different, something he could give no name to and something that terrified him beyond all reason.

So he had continued as always, pretending that his temporary lapse in control had never happened. And she did likewise, the pair of them always so close but having never been further apart. They spoke often in the evenings but always in the way they had _before_ that night. About little things of little interest. Despite these precautions, Ulquiorra sensed they were balancing on a precarious edge and one false move could end them both so fast, they wouldn't have time to blink. However, he'd been sure that as long as they didn't draw attention to themselves – as long as they didn't cause undue disturbance – things would be able to continue as they were and that was better than nothing.

That's why when his order came, Ulquiorra was as shocked as he was dismayed. Neither showed up on his exterior of course but that was one of his greatest skills at this point – concealing the emotions he knew he shouldn't have. As such the one to bring him his mission didn't think anything was off base, which is just as well because having Grimmjow poke fun at his... ailment... would be adding insult to injury.

"Did ya hear me, Ulquiorra? Aizen said-,"

"I am aware, Grimmjow. I'll handle it."

With a contemptuous flourish he spun around and headed back to his post, studiously ignoring the stream of insults that followed him. He needed time alone; time to think. For the first time in his short existence as an Arrancar, Ulquiorra didn't know what to do. On the one hand, an order was an order. But the very thought of obeying _this_ command made that area of his chest hurt like he'd been run through with a Zanpakutou and someone was twisting it. He needed more time. _Just a little longer. _

But night came and with it, the magnification of a problem already bigger than Ulquiorra could handle. The day had flown in and still no bearable solution had been reached. All day he had scarcely moved an inch, too engrossed in tangled thoughts that chased each other in a vicious, never-ending circle. He felt like he was trapped, caught between two conflicting loyalties with neither being able to overcome the other. So he'd perched on the Inoue woman's roof and fought an inner battle ten times more gruelling than any physical test he'd faced. The rest of his life was pivotal to this potentially destructive decision and he was caught in limbo, unable to make it.

"Ulquiorra?" Her voice sent a thousand sparks through his body, igniting a fire in the pit of his stomach. It's flame was different to the usual inferno though; more painful, searing rather than pleasantly warming. Turning to face her, he forced his features to remain impassive. Not yet; he couldn't choose yet.

"What is it?" he asked coldly, to which she smiled with that soft understanding of hers; the one that had drawn him to her in the first place. He didn't miss how strained it was this evening, seeming to take masses of energy to keep it from shattering. Something was troubling her and he couldn't help but wonder if she somehow instinctively knew already. She had proven herself to be fairly intuitive with sensitive issues – yet another attraction she held for him.

"I... well... it's..." Kaori struggled, her words failing to form the words she wanted to say. Giving up, she shook her head as though answering a mental question and sighed, coming to take a seat next to him. Pulling her knees into her chest – a strange habit she didn't seem able to shake – Kaori stared at the starry sky and muttered something so softly, Ulquiorra wasn't certain she'd said anything at all. Her rusty eyes disappeared behind creamy pink lids for a second before she fixed him with a more natural smile. A _real_ smile that had him aching with guilt and passion in the same instant. "Nothing. It's nothing."

Ulquiorra examined her for a moment before returning his gaze to the open sky. The stars winked at them secretively, as if they were in on the affair and couldn't contain their excitement. A breeze, light and as caressing as a butterfly's wing, kissed his face and pulled at Kaori's long red hair, fanning it out around her and swirling her scent of cherry and cashmere around him in a tormenting cloud. What was more torturous was sitting with her so near, knowing what he did – that this farce was nearing it's end.

Unbidden – and inappropriately given the dire situation – his thoughts were drawn back to the night they had first touched in something other than battle, his insides starting to burn with the desperate longing he had felt every night since. He could recall her lips on his, tender, loving, _warm_. He could taste her, feel her... and suddenly it didn't matter anymore. The careful distance they'd maintained since that first perfect kiss didn't matter. He wanted her now more than ever; was willing to sacrifice _everything_ to that end. So without thinking he reached out and pulled her face to his, surprising even himself.

Her lips were better than he remembered them; softer, sweeter, hotter. And this time he didn't pull away; he absorbed her essence, committing the feel of her to memory. After several seconds of confused hesitation, Kaori opened her mouth and probed at his lower lip with her tongue – she, it seemed, yearned to explore him in greater detail too. He followed her example and parted his thin lips, allowing her to search his mouth while moving his tongue in rhythm with hers. Then, without warning, she moved away from his lips to his exposed neck and began kissing and licking gently, unzipping his Hakama to expose more of his steely flesh.

There were no words. Just an unspoken consent. Without breaking the kiss they moved in synchronisation, laying back on the rough tiles of the roof together, Ulquiorra straddling her as she pulled at his shoulders, holding him as close as she possibly could. He reached for the belt of her Shihakshou and untied it slowly, not _completely_ aware of his actions. Almost at the same time, he slid his hand underneath her loosened clothes to brush against the silky skin at the top of her hip, working his way down and earning a euphoric gasp from her. He was dimly aware of a fiery sensation in his lower regions and, had he been in his right mind, he'd have paused to analyse the feeling. Instead he gazed into Kaori's rapidly glazing rust-coloured orbs and in them found a tantalisingly raw kind of excitement that he _knew_ was mirrored in his own eyes. Then, as if he'd been stung by a wasp, Ulquiorra jerked in shock, finding Kaori's hands copying the ministrations of his own. She stopped abruptly, freezing in nervous uncertainty.

"Ulquiorra?" she breathed against his neck, seeking his permission before going further. In reply he completely removed her belt and kissed her once again, more forcefully this time. And all the while a great pressure in his chest kept expanding, filling him to the point where he thought he was going to explode. It was love – that emotion that the woman had harped on about while she was captive. He knew this from their last embrace, when Kaori had admitted she loved him and he likewise, in his own perverse way. However instead of running _from_ it, this time he was running _to_ it. And it felt magnificent.

/– Three Weeks Later – \

"Kaori? Are you alright? You've been in the bathroom all morning." Orihime called through the door to the toilet. Kaori was hunched over the bowl, retching. She felt sick; really, horribly sick. Her stomach was repeatedly flipping and every time she thought she was back to normal it came again, forcing it's way up her throat in a burning vengeance.

Somewhat dizzily, she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and flushed the toilet, forcing herself up and to the sink. Running the cold water, Kaori splashed some on her face with a reluctant groan. It was piercing and uncomfortable but much preferable to the sticky film of sweat on her skin. Swiping a clean towel from the shower rail and hobbling away from the offending sight in the mirror, she dried her face and exited the bathroom to come face to face with her kind host, charge and friend.

Orihime gave a concerned laugh and hesitantly moved a stray strand of blood-red hair away from her eyes. Kaori smiled appreciatively and patted her shoulder reassuringly. She'd grown to know Orihime Inoue in the short time they'd spent together; in fact she considered the girl one of her closest friends despite the brevity of their relationship. Orihime was a natural born healer, sweet and unnaturally innocent for her age with a tendency to worry over the slightest upsets. However this time her concern was well-founded – Kaori could not deny that she truly was ill. Even so, she couldn't afford to dwell on herself at a time like this; protecting Orihime came first and foremost.

"Y-you know, Kaori..." Orihime began, pausing to study Kaori with a certain degree of wonderment and apprehension. She seemed unwilling to continue, almost apologetic for ever having said anything in the first place. But behind that a much more determined side of her, one that few had seen, fought to press forward.

Kaori recognised the signs instantly. Orihime knew something – or at the very least _suspected_ something – that she knew would cause trouble in one form or another. One of the girl's most endearing attributes, in Kaori's opinion, was her reluctance to cause problems for anyone. But this time it would appear that it was important enough for her to want to mention her insight anyway.

"Go on, Orihime. You can tell me." Kaori encouraged gently, internally bracing herself. Another thing she had learned was that Orihime tended to be spookily accurate with her intuition at times. She was by no means right all the time – in fact her harebrained attitude often led her to appallingly ludicrous conclusions – but Kaori had a feeling this was one of her rare moments of precision.

"Well... I was just thinking. You've been like this for a while now and... it reminds me of something Tatsuki told me once. She said that pregnant women get a thing called 'morning sickness' a lot. So I was wondering if... maybe... You're not, are you?"

Kaori's blood froze and for a second she thought she was going to have to run back to the toilet. Her feet took root in the floor and it felt like the world had been tipped on a near vertical axis; nothing felt _real. _Numbness enveloped her lungs making each breath as tiring as climbing a mountain. _Pregnant? _The word echoed around her mind, bouncing off the sides of her skull. How could that be? She couldn't be! It wasn't possible!

But images flashed through her mind like hot iron, searing and lingering. Images of her and _him_, entwined so closely it was hard to tell who was who. His lips and tongue on her neck, her shoulders, her breasts, her legs... His firm grasp setting her naked skin ablaze wherever he touched. Her hands exploring every contour of his solid body with desperation, seeking out his most intimate areas and indulging in the fact that she was the first – _the only_ – to have ventured there before.

_Of course, _Kaori thought in unfeeling shock, the harsh, unavoidable truth of the matter slamming into her like a world heavyweight champion on steroids. _Of _course _I'm pregnant. What did I expect? But it changes nothing._

Without a word Kaori signalled for Orihime to follow her out the front door. The girl obeyed without a word, probably sensing that Kaori had no desire to speak about it. Pregnant or not, she had a duty to fulfil. She had to get Orihime to Urahara's shop for the transfer to Soul Society so a mental breakdown was _unacceptable_ for now. When Orihime was delivered then, and _only_ then, would she allow herself to think about her knew problem. Unconsciously, she pressed a hand to her as yet flat stomach, wondering if the child would have a chance at life or if Aizen would get her first. The way things were just now it looked like a victory for the traitor.

/\

Ulquiorra was torn. It had been a total of three weeks since his order had been issued and Lord Aizen's patience was wearing rather thin. Already he had given the Cuarto Espada a warning which more or less stated that if his mission was not completed soon, his life would be forfeit. Such a threat held no real meaning for Ulquiorra; Hollow did not nor would they _ever_ fear death. It was part of the reason the masked were foolish enough to continue to attack Shinigami even if they had no realistic chances of winning; the other part, of course, being their sheer stupidity. No, death was not even considered as a factor in this deadly equation.

What troubled Ulquiorra was the choice he had to make between loyalty he'd sworn – he _felt_ – for Lord Aizen and the love and adoration he harboured for Kaori. He still looked upon Aizen as his master; his saviour of sorts. Before Aizen came along Ulquiorra had been just as pathetic as the other trashy lower class Hollow. So what if he'd been a Vasto Lorde? He'd still been a mindless monster when push came to shove. He owed a lot to Aizen. But... Kaori.

He owed a lot to her too. Much more than she realised. Before she came along his life had lacked meaning. His _purpose_ was to serve Aizen in any and every way he could. Where was the meaning in that? What mark did _his_ existence make on time except to be known as a lackey of Lord Aizen? With Kaori he was someone important; someone unique. He wasn't one of ten Espada or one of hundreds of Arrancar or one of millions of Hollow. He was one of a kind. She made him special; she made him _feel_. He loved her.

All compelling arguments to be sure but he couldn't have it both ways. And now there was no time left. The choice had to be made now. Aizen or Kaori? His Lord or the only person he truly cared about? It was a decision he had never wanted to be faced with. Never. One he still didn't want to face.

Watching as Kaori escorted the orange haired human down the street, he found himself absorbed by several emotions at once. Anger at himself for allowing this attachment to form; longing for her body to be entangled with his again; love for everything that she embodied, everything she _was_; and guilt because, as much as he hated himself for it, his choice was already made. When it came down to it, he'd never _had_ a choice. She was a Shinigami, he was a Hollow. Two ends of a massive spectrum – a gap that could never be bridged. All the things he adored about her were irrelevant because it didn't change what they were. So that was it. It was over.

This would be Kaori Otori's final day alive. And Ulquiorra Schiffer's final day as anything other than a cold-blooded Hollow.

/\

The sun had set far to the West, setting the horizon ablaze in reds and oranges. The breeze was warm and caressing; it reminded Kaori of Ulquiorra's loving touches when he had _finally_ let his guard down that one magical time. She had seen something beautiful that night – something priceless. She wouldn't trade it for a thousand more years of life. It was funny really. Even though she knew she was practically staring death in the face, she couldn't bring herself to regret it.

"Kaori? Are you _sure_ you want to do this?" Orihime's soft voice came from behind her. The girl had been trying to change her mind since they'd arrived. 'You don't have to!' she'd insisted. 'We can figure something else out.'. But it was a futile effort; Kaori would not be swayed in this.

"I'm certain." she replied with a smile, turning away from the wonders of the human world for what could very well be the last time. Everything had taken on a dreamlike quality, the beauty of the smallest things enhanced a hundred fold. It was weird to think she might never hear the birds sing again; might never feel the sun on her face or the wind in her hair; might never see her friends' smiles again. All excruciatingly painful notions that shredded her from the inside out but ones that she would bare because it was necessary. "Is it ready? The gate?"

Orihime nodded miserably, pointing at the shop to her rear. There in the doorway stood all the friends she would miss so dearly if this turned out badly. Ichigo, Chad, Uryuu... and her fellow Shinigami. So many faces – she tried to etch each one clearly into her brain but trying made her heart feel like bursting. So instead she headed for the portal that led to Soul Society, through the Separating Void. It was a journey she wasn't sure she'd ever complete. But one she was determined to make.

/\

Ulquiorra tensed as she came into sight, his entire body protesting against what was about to happen. He had never been one to complain; had always accepted the world the way it was without question. In his eyes there was no need to criticize when it made no difference to his own existence. But the only thing he could think as she walked at an easy pace through the Separating Void was that it was all so unfair.

Kaori looked sensational as always, her long red hair vibrant despite the gloom of the Separating Void. Her eyes were closed as she walked along the roughly hewn path, oblivious to the danger that lurked high above her. From his spot behind a cleft of rock in an alcove on her left Ulquiorra could see the soft smile gracing her delicate lips, finding himself intoxicated by her gentle charm once again as he had been so many times before. Who would have thought that a _Shinigami_ could have such an effect on him?

Suddenly she stopped, barely three meters from his location. She chuckled slightly and opened her eyes to reveal two wide coppered orbs that sparkled with joy. With a light-hearted sigh she called out to him, detecting his presence as he knew fine well she would; she was fairly skilled and aside from that, he had made no attempt to conceal his Spirit Pressure.

It was at this point that Ulquiorra finally realised a crucial element was missing from the picture – the orange haired woman was nowhere to be seen. This not only defied the point of his mission altogether but meant that Kaori's death would serve no purpose. Her demise functioned only as a consolation for Lord Aizen now, a notion he was not at all happy with.

"You can come out, Ulquiorra. Come and face me. Let's talk a little; what do you say?"

Her nonchalance stung but he complied with her wish nonetheless. Focusing all his efforts on appearing unperturbed by the situation, Ulquiorra jumped down from his hiding place to land elegantly in front of her. She grinned as his feet hit the ground with a soft 'thud', eyes sparkling like polished topaz. Folding her arms, she waited patiently for him to speak first. However this was something he absolutely _refused_ to do. They had little time left to them; so very little time. Ulquiorra wouldn't do anything to shorten that time further.

"So... will you miss me?" she asked suddenly, unable to stand the stony silence any longer. That same smile still lit up her face but it wasn't condescending or sarcastic as one would expect in such a predicament; it was _understanding._ As he'd expected, Kaori already knew what he had to do and, much to his surprise, she was fine with it. More than fine it seemed. It was almost as if she were encouraging it. This, more than anything else – more than the thought of losing her and more even than the knowledge that _he _would be the one to take her life – was unbearable. Why didn't she shout? Why wouldn't she scream? Why was she not fighting back?! It made him angry that she cared so little; why didn't she value her life like he did?

"So you know?" he replied, ignoring her question and biting back his fury. She shrugged, making the flame of rage inside him grow until he was certain he would explode from it's heat. She really didn't care! _Why_?! If she would get angry or sad or something then maybe he could bare it... If she would just _react_ in some way, it might make this ordeal easier.

"I knew Aizen would want Orihime back soon. And obviously in order to do that he needs me out of the way. I just put two and two together." she explained. Through the red haze of rage he noted, with something bordering on amusement, that it was so like her. To let her worry for someone else lead her to such a deduction was exactly the kind of thing he expected from Kaori.

"Let me guess," he said sounding almost bitter. "The woman has been sent to Soul Society via a different route, making her all but untouchable now. You came here as a decoy thinking I'd let you go because you're not the one Lord Aizen wants. Well you are mistaken; you will die here regardless."

"Yeah, I thought as much." Kaori laughed lightly, stretching her arms above her head. Ulquiorra couldn't help but notice her wonderfully sleek body, the muscles working beneath her Shihakshou as she loosened them lazily. He remembered how he had claimed her so intimately not too long ago. How he had clung to her with an insatiable hunger, longing to be closer than was even physically possible. She spoke again, snapping him out of a daydream he doubted she'd noticed him entering, her voice thoughtful as she mulled over his words.

"To tell you the truth I didn't think I _would_ leave alive; it's not Aizen's style to leave loose ends. I should know, I was his subordinate at one point before I was promoted to Squad Ten. And even although I never had much contact with him after my promotion, I found it impossible to forget that methodical way he had of dealing with things." Abruptly her nostalgic ramblings disintegrated and she was back to her carefree self. "But enough of the past; some of us have a future to be getting on with. Not me obviously but I wouldn't like to keep you from -,"

Ulquiorra cut her sentence off with a vicious slap across the face. He hadn't consciously made the decision to strike her; it happened of it's own accord. The sharp 'thwack' echoed off the walls and, shocked, Kaori gaped at him open mouthed with a hand held to her cheek. His normally calm and cool composure had completely fallen, leaving in it's place a livid mask. He was angry; more so than he'd experienced before. Her complete disregard for her own safety riled him but knowing she had come armed with the knowledge that she would die was down right _infuriating_.

"U...Ulquiorra..."

"You are an _idiot_, Kaori Otori!" he snarled. "Such foolishness deserves to die!"

Kaori smiled again, further enraging the already volatile Espada. Snapping once again, Ulquiorra smacked her other cheek with considerably more force than the first time, effectively sending her flying into the wall of the Severing Void. It crumbled like rust beneath the force of the blow, encasing Kaori in a tomb of rubble. _How dare she?!_ he thought, striding toward the mountain of debris. _I was wrong! She's the same as all the other trash!_

Dragging her from the broken rock, Ulquiorra hoisted Kaori off her feet by the front of her Shihakshou. She coughed, spraying his face with blood and motes of crushed rock, but he didn't care. He punched her again and again until he could no longer stand to look at her, until his hand throbbed with the expended effort. And still she smiled! Acting as if nothing were amiss. He shook her, attempting to somehow dislodge the grin from her beautiful, bloodied features.

"_WHY_? WHY ARE YOU SO HAPPY WHEN YOU KNOW YOU ARE GOING TO DIE?!" he shouted in her face. Blood ran from the corner of her mouth, as red and shimmering as her hair. With that smile still frozen on her face, she replied weakly yet happily.

"Because you care." she whispered. "I know now that it hurts you too. And that makes me feel just a little bit better; I'm sorry for that but it's true. I know you don't have a choice; I know you have to do it or Aizen will kill you. Yes, I did this to save Orihime. But more than that... more than that, I did this to protect _you_. Nothing matters to me more than that. _Nothing_."

Slowly, Ulquiorra lowered her to the ground, setting her on her feet. She swayed slightly, her eyes glazing over as she fought unconsciousness, but her smile never disappeared. Not even for a second. Holding her shoulders to keep her steady, Ulquiorra studied Kaori at length. His heart area felt sharp... painful. He knew what had to be done but somehow he couldn't bring himself to finish it. Abruptly an image of her – dead, limp and broken – scorched his mind's eye and he knew with absolute clarity that he could not kill her. He _would_ not kill her.

With a tenderness he had never shown before, Ulquiorra bent his head and met Kaori's lips in a kiss that was barely more than a brushing of flesh. He ran his hands up her back, his touch soft and glancing. Eyes flickering shut, he enjoyed her closeness and warmth, knowing that it could possibly be the last chance he had. When at last they broke apart, Kaori reached up and caressed his face with her hand, stroking his teal tear marks gently and wincing when the movement strained her shoulders, which had been damaged by Ulquiorra's strong grip.

"Do it. It's okay. I understand." she whispered. Ulquiorra kissed her forehead briefly before stepping away from her, shaking his head fractionally as he did. He would never hurt her again. Not for Aizen, not for anyone. Without a word he spun on his heel and opened a Garganta tunnel with a click of his fingers.

"I can't complete my mission. As such I will accept the consequences from Lord Aizen whatever they may be. I'll probably never return." At this point his voice wavered. When he continued it was in a more mellow tone though his expression never deviated from his trademark emotionless stare. "But know this: I _love_ you, Kaori Otori. You're the _only_ person I care for in this way. Whatever you do, never forget that." With that he set foot into the tunnel and was about to make the journey to Hueco Mundo when a hand on his arm stopped him. He turned to look at her, finding that she was staring at the ground between them. Slowly, she raised her head.

"Don't go." Kaori croaked, tears budding in the corners of her eyes. "Don't leave. You can't..."

With a look that said so much without really saying anything at all, Ulquiorra freed himself from her grip easily and stepped through maw of the Garganta tunnel, ignoring her strangled pleas and sobs with practised skill. Though he longed to, he didn't look back at her. That would be asking too much of his already fragile self-control. In time the opening shut behind him, drowning Kaori's cries from the air – but nothing could erase them from his head. He kept a stoic pace on the short journey to Hueco Mundo, hands in his pockets as was his custom, but despite his outer appearance, every step wore away at his core – at his supposed-to-be-non-existent _heart_.

There was only one shred of his original self that Ulquiorra could truly say he was still in possession of; his analytical and investigative capabilities. With them, he deduced that his chances of forgiveness were slim; his chances of survival even slimmer. But surprisingly he didn't mind. It hardly seemed worth it to continue living if Kaori wasn't there. He was just glad he'd realised it in time.

Ahead of him the blackness suddenly gave way to a blinding white light; the reflective brightness of Las Noches. The castle had been Ulquiorra's home for much of his time as an Arrancar. It had been the only place he felt he truly belonged, though now he saw that even within it's sterile walls he was an anomaly. Perhaps _that_ was why he felt for Kaori as he did. Maybe on some level he recognised an understanding of his being that no one else – not even Lord Aizen – had been able to adopt.

Whatever the case, it mattered little now. As the newest addition to the soon-to-be-deceased list, there was no point in musing over things of such insignificance. It wouldn't save him now.

"Ah... Done already, Ulquiorra? Prompt and meticulous as always." the all too familiar voice of his Master congratulated as he stepped over the threshold into a large room, filled with most of the Espada and their Fraccion. Ulquiorra bowed as was expected of him, noting with vague amusement that he was completely unafraid. A pleasant, albeit irrelevant, detail.

"No, Lord Aizen. I was not able to complete the mission; I'm here to report my failure." he replied, using exactly the appropriate amount of respect and regret. And he _did_ regret not being able to fulfil his duty; but he'd have regretted _doing_ it more. The entire room stiffened, the atmosphere becoming cold with shock; after all, Ulquiorra Schiffer _failing_ to carry out orders was unheard of. Some of the Espada – namely, Grimmjow and Nnoitra – looked as if they'd been promoted. They didn't even bother to hide their glee, both wearing grins as big as their heads. Others were mildly surprised and some looked like they couldn't care less.

"...Is that so?" Aizen's face and tone betrayed nothing, although Ulquiorra guessed he was furious. The retrieval of Inoue as well as the execution of 'that troublesome guard of hers' had been pivotal to his entire plan. That's why he sent Ulquiorra in the first place. To hear that Ulquiorra, his most trusted Arrancar, had botched such an important task would be akin to spitting in his eye.

"Yes, sir."

"Care to explain _why_, Ulquiorra?" His voice had now taken on that dangerous level of kindness he was so adept at; the one that even a dimwitted fool like Grimmjow could tell meant trouble. Even this obvious display of displeasure didn't intimidate Ulquiorra in the slightest – he began to wonder if, by being so close to death, he had assumed some unnatural immunity to fear.

"The Shinigami used a decoy, Lord Aizen. They sent the woman's guard to distract me while she slipped into Soul Society through a different gate. It was an unforeseen error on my part; I apologise for my shortcoming."

At this Aizen seemed to visibly relax, realising that nothing could have prevented such an unexpected twist in events. In his mind, the only reasonable excuse that could lead to Ulquiorra's failure was betrayal, seeing as his skills were unmatched among the Shinigami. It was a relief to find that was not the case. "I see. Unfortunate, but not unfixable. You are forgiven. I assume you killed the guard?"

"No, sir. I didn't kill the Shinigami despite my orders."

"And why would that be?" That dangerous tone again.

"Because I refuse to."

/\

Urahara's shop was silent – most of the residents were asleep. Or in Mr Urahara's case, away on buisness. No one had expected Kaori to return; even Kaori hadn't thought she would return. But when she stepped through the gate back into the world of the living everyone was ecstatically relieved, waiting – as they'd said they would – at the front of the store in case she returned. They'd all rushed to her, spewing words about how they were glad she was alright and other sentimental rubbish; but Kaori barely heard them. She was numb, too much so to be grateful for her new lease in life. In time they all realised that and under instructions from Yoruichi, left her in the spare room of the shop by herself. She was disturbed only once, by Ururu coming to treat her wounds, and then she was left to her own devices.

And that's where she'd sat for the majority of the night – next to the open window, gazing at the stars thoughtlessly. She didn't _want_ to think; didn't want to come out of her stupor. Doing so meant facing reality and she just couldn't do that. Not yet. How could she when it meant accepting that he was gone for good? The man she'd fallen so helplessly in love with; the one she wanted to be with; the father of her unborn child. He was gone. How could _anyone_ possibly face that with a brave face?

It was some time into the early hours of morning before it really hit her. The sky was deep blue; it was not yet early enough for sunrise. Kaori played the scene of him walking away from her again and again in her head, wincing as it reopened her scarred heart time and time again. It was her last memory of him, she realised. Her last memory of Ulquiorra was him brushing her away as he marched to meet his death. Did he know, as he disappeared through that tunnel, how cruel he was being? How callous?

Suddenly her head snapped up; she thought... she thought she'd felt something familiar in the air just then. It was weak; barely detectable really. But for an instant, Kaori _swore _she felt his spirit pressure nearby. She'd grown accustomed to it, could tell it a mile off... but was it really him? Or was her exhausted brain playing tricks on her?

The presence spiked briefly before settling back into it's faded state and against her better judgement Kaori jumped out the open window and started in the general direction of the signal. She hit the ground running and very nearly tumbled to the concrete in her haste, her injuries smarting though she refused to let them slow her. Regaining her balance, she pushed forward half-hopeful, half-terrified.

She didn't have to go far; she spotted him after just a few seconds, staggering drunkenly toward the shop on legs that were only _just_ able to hold him up. His right hand held his left upper arm firmly, contracting now and then at random intervals. His raven hair fell in front of his bruised face and the broken helmet atop his head was smeared with red liquid. _Blood_. Even from this distance, Kaori could see several nasty looking sword wounds on his legs and across his stomach and – with a sickening lurch – she realised his left eye was closed and leaking rivulets of blood too. It looked like someone had taken his eye by force to initiate that peculiar technique of his and the damage left behind was not a pretty sight. He couldn't have looked any worse if he'd been put through a blender.

"Ulquiorra!" Kaori gasped, running to him and taking his face in her hands. He looked at her with his remaining eye and she covered her mouth, horror making it necessary to repress the urge to scream. His right eye socket was weeping blood as well – it looked like both his eyes had been taken. The crimson line traced his teal marking perfectly and the overall effect was truly gruesome. And although he must have been in a great deal of agony he still maintained his emotionless image.

"This is my fault... I should have stopped you or... or _made_ you kill me or something!" Kaori wailed, aghast by his worse for wear appearance. She started to cry and cradled his head against her chest which he allowed her to do without resistance. Her tears rolled into his hair as she rested her forehead against his crown, stroking the sides of his face as if worried he might suddenly disappear again.

"You think I'd listen to-," he paused, grimacing and clutching his arm tighter. "- to you?"

"No. You never do! Look at yourself; you're all blood! You _idiot_!" she cried, smacking him on the shoulder and instantly regretting it when he swayed unsteadily, flinching from the blow though it wasn't _nearly_ enough to hurt him on a normal day. Still, she was angry with him; as such she made a vow not to apologise since he pretty much deserved it. "Do you have _any_ idea what you put me through?! I thought you were dead! I thought..." She broke off as a sob blocked her throat. No more words would come so she satisfied herself with another punch at his shoulder. Ulquiorra was such a fool; didn't he think about anyone besides himself?

"I'm sorry."

His words were unexpected – he had _never_ apologised to her before. Kaori had doubted he was capable of such a thing. Yet here he was, weaker than she'd ever seen and apologising without even being prompted. Stunned, Kaori looked directly at him and saw that he truly meant it. He _was_ sorry. Slowly she began to smile, finding herself forgiving him already.

"It's okay," she sniffed, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her Shihakshou – when she made it back to the human world she'd been too wooden to even _attempt_ getting back into her Gigai. Giving Ulquiorra a quick kiss on the lips, Kaori moved to his right. "You're alive; that's the main thing. C'mon. Let's get you cleaned up." She took his arm over her shoulders and helped him to the shop with sluggish footsteps, making very poor progress and taking a good five minutes to reach the shop which wasn't even ten meters away. Later she reflected that his condition must have been critical because somehow, accepting even a _partial_ piggyback from her didn't seem like Ulquiorra's kettle of fish.

Back in the spare room of the shop, after she'd cleaned his injuries and bandaged him up, Kaori lay curled up on the roll out futon with Ulquiorra, snuggling into his neck with his arms wrapped around her. They hadn't spoken yet, simply enjoying the others' company. Perhaps it was that neither knew what to say; perhaps it was simply that they didn't know _how_ to say it. But at last Ulquiorra spoke, making Kaori jump slightly. Immediately his grip around her waist tightened as if afraid she was going to leave.

"Lord Aizen took the news better than I expected. I fully anticipated a slow and painful death; yet here I am."

"Don't. Don't talk about that." Kaori whispered. "I thought I'd lost you. The grief... it was unbearable. _Never_ do that to me again... You hear me? I don't think I could take it."

Silence reined again for quite some time. She took his lack of speech for assent, knowing that he wasn't the type to mince words especially where _feelings _were concerned. Wrapped in his strong arms, Kaori felt like drifting off to sleep. But there was still one last thing she wanted to say before she did. At last, she worked up the nerve to try, hesitating slightly and starting to fidget with strands of Ulquiorra's black hair. She bit her lip, muffling her words infinitesimally.

"I have something important to tell you, Ulquiorra." she began, choosing her words carefully. When he didn't reply she continued, her voice shaking and the little courage she had left rapidly running out. "I... that is... it's like this, you see... I... Uh." With a long sigh she mumbled her news, praying that he wouldn't freak out. Half of her actually thought he wouldn't even understand what she meant, him being part Hollow and all. As far as she was aware this kind of thing didn't happen much in Hueco Mundo. "I'm pregnant."

"..."

Again was no reply and for a second Kaori thought he'd fainted or something. Either that or he truly didn't get the concept of pregnancy. But then his lips came down hard against hers, ripping the breath from her lungs. When they parted she looked at him curiously and he pulled her to him close – leaning down to whisper in her ear as he did.

"I love you." was all he said.

/\

"Daddy?"

Ulquiorra allowed himself a brief smile as he turned to face his daughter. She was about two and a half foot tall now and as full of life as her mother was. Strong too, he was proud to say; at just eight years old she was already a Captain of the Thirteen Squads. But then she _was_ the offspring of an Espada – it was no less than could be expected.

"What is it, Arabelle?" he asked, unable to keep the softness from his voice. It was something he only ever used with Arabelle and Kaori. As was proper, seeing as he was still an Arrancar regardless of his personal choices. Though he now lived and even worked (to an extent) with the Shinigami, Ulquiorra was still no fonder of them than he had been under Aizen's command.

"You know little brother? He's in Mummy's tummy, right?" Arabelle quizzed evasively, her pale brow puckered in confusion. She was Ulquiorra's spitting image – they shared the same pale skin and jet black locks, though his skin was tougher and her hair was much longer, reaching all the way to the back of her knees. Her limbs were deceptively willowy, like his and she even had green tear marks on her face. Her eyes were a different story though. They were a coppery orange, just like Kaori's. He may be biased but Ulquiorra maintained that Arabelle was _beautiful_.

"Of course."

"How did he get there?" she inquired, her voice raising in query. Ulquiorra was taken aback, not sure quite what to say. Unfortunately, Arabelle also took her analytical features from him. That could fast become a problem when she grew older.

"The stork gave him to me, sweetie." Kaori answered for him, appearing behind him. He turned to face her and smiled as she patted her heavily pregnant form. Greeting each other with a quick kiss, Kaori turned to their daughter and explained. "When a Mummy and a Daddy love each other very much, the stork comes down from the sky and brings them a baby."

Arabelle frowned, dissatisfied with the answer. But after a few seconds she shrugged and ran off, no doubt looking for Captain Hitsugaya who had become her favourite – if unwilling – play mate. Kaori giggled and shook her head at the tiny girl in the Captains cloak. It was a strange sight, her little Arabelle in the white haori. But a pleasing one.

"Still saving your butt after all these years." Kaori smirked at Ulquiorra. He wrapped his arms around her waist, rubbing her inflated stomach tenderly and smirking as he felt a powerful little kick from inside.

"Arabelle is one sharp child; we'll have to watch her carefully."

"Yup. After all, she's _your_ daughter."

**Do forgive the rather weak ending; I got bored and I really just wanted this fic out of the way. In keeping with the first one, I believe Ulquiorra is insanely out of character – remembering it was one of my first fics and I wasn't nearly as good at writing as I am now. It was hard to write this sequel and make it wound similar to the first but I think I did an okay job of it.**

**Anyway, like I said on my profile, this was a request from SteelShadowFang who actually gave me the main idea for the plot. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed it! I won't be writing anymore for this one – I have many reasons, none of which I'm gonna bother to share – but I really enjoy writing UlquiorraxOC stories so keep an eye out for others. Hopefully they'll be better than this one, since I personally don't like it.**

**Review if you want but I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. ^_^**


End file.
